THE SECOND HAND OF TIME (CHANBAEK)
by Lin Shouta
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Di sebuah kota Seoul yang padat. Terdapat sebuah keluarga yang begitu harmonis. Sampai suatu tragedi memecahkan mereka. Mereka terpecah belah karna menurut sang istri, sang suami melakukan suatu kesalahan yang besar. Dapatkah keluarga mereka utuh kembali?. CHANBAEK, SLIGHT HUNBAEK, MATURE. RnR!


**"THE SECOND HAND OF TIME."**

 **Present By:**  
Jung Shouta

 **Cast:**  
\- Park Chanyeol  
\- Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast:**  
\- Oh Sehun

 **Rating:**  
M, NC 21

 **Genre:**  
ONE-SHOOT, Romance, Marriage Life, Family life, Fantasy, Tragedy.

 **Disclaimer:**  
This story, plot and alure are from San Andreas movie (2015). Shouta buat ini sebagai ChanBaek version. Tapi ada beberapa alur yang ga di ambil dan shouta tambahkan adegan maturenya sesuai dengan kemampuan nc shouta yang belom master of nc but aku berusaha menuhin permintaan readers buat adain nc

 **Warning:**  
 **BOYS LOVE, GAY, BOY X BOY, YAOI!**  
 **DONT LIKE JUST CLICK BACK BUTTON. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE!**

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY GUYS!**

 **CHANBAEK, SLIGHT HUNBAEK**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT^^**

 **Summary:**  
Di sebuah kota Seoul yang padat. Terdapat sebuah keluarga yang begitu harmonis. Sampai suatu tragedi memecahkan mereka. Mereka terpecah belah karna menurut sang istri, sang suami melakukan suatu kesalahan yang besar. Dapatkah keluarga mereka utuh kembali?

"Kasih sayang seorang Ayah adalah nyata adanya, seorang Ayah adalah pahlawan pertama untuk anak laki-laki. Sementara cinta adalah sabar, cinta adalah kebaikan, cinta akan menemukan jalannya sendiri menuju kebaikan, mengungkapkan kebenaran dan menciptakan segalanya, mempercayai segalanya, mentoleransi segalanya. Cintaku kepada istri dan anakku tidak akan pernah berakhir." - Park Chanyeol

* * *

Bel pintu berbunyi di kediaman Tuan Byun. Park Taehyung yang sedang berbincang dengan Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun dengan segera beranjak dari sofa untuk membukakan pintu dengan sedikit melompat. Ketika pintu terbuka, wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan ceria

"Appa!" Seru Taehyung langsung berhambur memeluk sang Ayah yang sudah lama tak di lihatnya.

"Halo jagoan, bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol membalas pelukan satu-satunya jagoan yang dimilikinya.

"Never feel better, kenapa appa tidak mengabariku kalau ingin kesini?"

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya, "surprise! Hehe, dimana ibumu?"

"Eomma di ruang tengah, ayo!" Taehyung menarik lengan ayahnya ke ruang tengah menemui Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Chanyeol agak terkejut melihat ada seorang laki-laki sedang bercakap-cakap dengan mantan istrinya. Sebenarnya bukan karna kehadiran seorang laki-laki yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut, tapi karena posisi Baekhyun dan Sehun yang begitu intim. Well yah, Sehun merangkul Baekhyun dan Baekhyun bersandar di dada bidang Sehun dengan wajah mereka yang saling berhadapan. Sepertinya mereka baru saja akan memulai ciuman mereka.

"Ekhem. Baek." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun menoleh dan terkejut, ia segera menjauhkan diri dari rangkulan Sehun. "Ah Chanyeol, kau datang?"

"Eum." Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian merangkul pundak Taehyung di sebelahnya. "Aku ingin meminta izin untuk mengajak Taehyung jalan-jalan."

Baekhyun dan Sehun berdiri menghampiri Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik Taehyung dari rangkulan mantan suaminya. "Aku minta maaf Chanyeol, tapi Taehyung harus pergi interview ke Busan untuk kerja dengan Sehun hari ini."

Chanyeol menampilkan sedikit ekspresi kecewanya pada Baekhyun dan Taehyung. "Ah, seperti itu." Ia melirik ke arah Sehun sekilas yang menampilkan senyum sombongnya pada Chanyeol. Kemudian ia mendengus. "Baiklah, mungkin lain kali. Kalau begitu Taehyung, Appa pamit." Chanyeol tersenyum pada anaknya sembari mengacak-acak pelan rambut Taehyung.

"I'm so sorry, dad.." Taehyung merasa bersalah pada ayahnya, sebenarnya ia begitu merindukan sosok Chanyeol.

"No problem. Semangat untuk interviewmu." Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu diantar oleh Baekhyun. Sementara Taehyung sedang bersiap untuk ke kantor bersama dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol terus berjalan tanpa mau sedikitpun mengeluarkan kata-kata. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak dengan kondisi ini. Akhirnya Baekhyun mencekal lengan Chanyeol yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "C-Chanyeol tunggu!"

Chanyeol mau tak mau menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya. Mata mereka bertemu pandang dan Baekhyun kembali merasa gugup.

"Kau marah? Bukan maksudku untuk menjauhkanmu dari anakmu tapi ia harus pergi untuk pekerjaannya, dan soal Sehun, aku-" kata-kata Baekhyun terpotong karena Chanyeol menutup kencang pintu mobilnya.

BRAK!

Nah, ia tahu Chanyeol marah sekarang.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Sudahlah Baek, aku mengerti. Dan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sehun. Aku tidak perduli. Kau berhak atas itu. Aku sudah tidak punya hak apapun atas hidupmu."

Dengan satu kalimat akhir yang menohok Baekhyun, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung menancapkan gas menjauh dari kediaman Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan segala emosional yang berkecamuk dan tatapan mata yang nanar.

* * *

"Profesor! Aku mendapatkan deteksi bahwa akan terjadi gempa hari ini." Kim Jongdae, rekan kerja Kim Minseok dengan tergesa masuk ke dalam ruangan profesor Kim yang sedang di wawancarai oleh seorang reporter berita soal Korea Utara yang akan melanjutkan uji coba senjata nuklir.

Mari kita mengenal mereka terlebih dahulu. Mereka adalah seorang profesor seismologi dari Pusat Informasi dan Penelitian Gempa di universitas Yonsei, Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Persetan dengan sopan santunnya, yang mungkin jadi pertanyaan sekarang. Tapi hal ini benar-benar membuat ia panik. Kim Minseok meminta maaf dan mengakhiri acara wawancara nya dengan sang reporter. Dengan tergesa ia melihat hasil pekerjaan profesor Jongdae. "Astaga."

Minseok buru-buru mengambil sebuah bolpoin dan sebuah peta Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan yang terhubung. Dengan cepat otaknya mencerna statistik yang mungkin akan terjadi ketika Korea Utara melakukan uji nuklir.

"Profesor, uji coba senjata nuklir Korea Utara dapat memicu letusan Gunung Baekdu, gunung berapi di perbatasan antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan. Gunung itu berlokasi di dekat situs uji coba senjata nuklir Pyongyang." Jelas Jongdae pada Minseok.

Minseok mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoinnya pada peta yang terbentang di meja kerjanya. "Gerakan tanah yang kuat dapat menyebabkan perubahan tekanan besar secara dinamis. Hal ini dapat mengganggu ruang magma gunung berapi, sehingga mempercepat aktivitas erupsi gunung berapi." Ucapnya.

"Tes ledakan nuklir bawah tanah di dekat sebuah gunung berapi aktif merupakan ancaman langsung ke gunung berapi, profesor." Lanjut Jongdae. Minseok menggambarkan isi pikiran nya pada peta tersebut. Sementara sang reporter yang mengetahui sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu merekam hal tersebut untuk dijadikan wacana berita.

"Gunung Baekdu merupakan gunung berapi aktif yang terletak 116 kilometer dari lokasi uji coba senjata nuklir Korea Utara. Gunung itu berpotensi meletus karena peristiwa gempa berskala sedang atau besar. Gunung tertinggi di Semenanjung Korea telah aktif sejak letusan terakhir pada tahun 1903. Korea utara sendiri tercatat sudah empat kali melakukan uji coba senjata nuklir di lokasi bawah tanah yang memicu gempa buatan. Ledakan nuklir yang menyebabkan gempa buatan 5,0 SR hingga 7,6 SR dapat menyebabkan overpressure di dalam dapur magma dari puluhan hingga ratusan kilopascal." Tutur Minseok atas teorinya.

Jongdae melanjutkan, "Ini menyebabkan keprihatinan atas kemungkinan yang memicu letusan gunung berapi."

Minseok mengusap gusar wajahnya. Akan terjadi hal buruk hari ini. Ia mendongak menatap Jongdae dan ke arah reporter yang sedang merekamnya. Ia berdiri, berjalan ke arah sebuah papan tulis besar yang terdapat peta Korea besar membentang, lalu ia mulai membuat garis statistik pada peta tersebut menggunakan bolpoin merah.

"Dan daerah yang terkena guncangan gempa bumi buatan tersebut adalah Boseong, Gwangju dan kota yang berada di sekitar laut," Minseok menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Busan. Benar atau tidak profesor Jongdae?"

"Ya," Jongdae menjawab. Ia melihat ke sebuah layar monitor yang menampilkan sebuah statistik garis merah. "Kekuatan guncangan kali ini adalah 6,2 SR. Dan oh sial! Profesor Kim! Kita harus cepat menyebarkan berita ini karena sebentar lagi Korea Utara akan meluncurkan bom nuklirnya!"

"Profesor kita harus mengumumkan hal ini segera pada warga Korea Selatan. Dan apakah Seoul juga terkena?" Tanya sang reporter.

"Luhan-sshi! Bantu aku! Buat acara live sekarang!" Minseok menarik tangan sang reporter untuk segera merekam penuturannya pada warga.

* * *

Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di sebuah sofa ruang tunggu Kim Corp, Busan, Korea Selatan. Mereka sedang menunggu Taehyung selesai interview untuk test kerjanya.

"Eomma!" Taehyung berlari menuju sang ibu dan kekasih ibunya. Sungguh ia terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam ini.

"Sudah selesai? Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Semuanya lancar. Aku di terima. Ternyata Tuan Kim adalah sahabatmu ya, paman Oh?" Taehyung merangkul pinggang ibunya.

Sehun tertawa, "Aku tidak memberitahu agar kau merasakan ketegangan sedikit."

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, "sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo kita makan."

Mereka bertiga berjalan berdampingan ke arah mobil Sehun yang terparkir di basement. Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun.

"Eomma, aku ingin makan seafood." Ucap Taehyung pada ibunya yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun selesai memasangkan seatbelt untuk dirinya, "Baiklah, ayo kita makan seafood. Pak Lee, kita menuju restaurant seafood terenak di Busan sekarang." Ucapnya pada supir pribadinya lalu ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Dan mobil mereka segera meluncur.

Taehyung memperhatikan ibunya yang hanya diam sejak tadi. Kemudian perhatiannya buyar ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan kalau mobil Sehun berguncang. Ia menoleh ke samping, beberapa batu atap basement runtuh mengenai sebuah mobil yang terparkir disana. Mobil mobil yang terparkir berguncang sehingga membuat alarm mobil-mobil itu menyala. Jelas ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Eomma! Paman! Ini gempa!" Taehyung berteriak dengan panik.

"Pak Lee! Percepat laju mobilmu!" Baekhyun mencengkram lengan jas Taehyung. Pak Lee panik, dengan segera lelaki paruh baya itu menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Mereka tak henti-hentinya merapalkan do'a, berharap selamat sampai keluar gedung ini. Namun saat mobil mereka sedang melaju dengan cepat, tanah di depan mereka amblas ke bawah. Sehingga mobil yang mereka tumpangi jatuh kebawah, supir pribadi Sehun tidak dapat melihat apapun karena kaca mobil tertutup oleh debu, ia menoba untuk terus menancapkan gas, untuk segera keluar dari gedung parkir tersebut. Namun sebuah besi bangunan terjatuh di hadapan mobil mereka sehingga membuat Pak Lee membanting stirnya.

"Aaaaaaa!"

Mobil mereka menabrak tembok gedung. Membuat mereka yang berada di dalam mobil terpelanting dan merasakan pening yang teramat sangat. Mereka memegang kepala masing-masing, menghilangkan pening akibat benturan yang terjadi. Dan gempa masih berlangsung. Atap gedung parkir ini terus mengeluarkan suara retakan.

"Pak Lee! Cepat lajukan mobilnya, kita harus segera keluar dari-"

BRAK!

Belum selesai Taehyung bicara, sebuah batu besar jatuh menghantam bagian kursi kemudi. Pak Lee, supir pribadi Sehun. Mati di tempat tertimpa batu besar yang ambles dari atas.

"Aaaaaa!" Baekhyun dan Taehyung teriak bersamaan dengan kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi di depan mata mereka, sementara Sehun menampilkan wajah shock dan paniknya.

Akibat batu besar yang jatuh menggencet Pak Lee, jok kemudi di depan Taehyung menekan ke bawah, sehingga membuat kaki Taehyung terjepit di antara kursi kemudi tersebut.

"Eomma! Paman Oh! Kakiku terjepit!" Taehyung mencoba mendorong jok kemudi untuk mengeluarkan kakinya, tapi tenaga nya tak cukup kuat untuk mendorong batu besar yang menghimpit di atasnya.

"Astaga Taehyung!" Baekhyun segera membantu mendorong jok kemudi tersebut, namun tenaganya juga tak cukup kuat. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang hanya diam menatap mereka. "Oh Sehun! Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Eomma kakiku!"

Sehun terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia segera keluar dari mobil. Ia melihat ke sekitar mencoba mencari ide. Namun gempa masih terjadi. Atap dan tanah yang ia tapaki berguncang. Sehun kalap.

"Oh Sehun! Cepat lakukan sesuatu!" Baekhyun berteriak dari dalam mobil. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat anaknya meringis kesakitan.

Sehun menatap atap gedung yang semakin retak. Ia menatap mobil yang terhimpit itu dan gedung yang retak bergantian. Sehun ketakutan, akhirnya ia berlari keluar gedung sekencang-kencangnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang terjebak membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, ia tak percaya Sehun berlari menjauh keluar gedung begitu saja. "Oh Sehun!" Ia menggedor-gedor kaca mobil. "Brengsek!" Umpatnya.

"Hiks. Appa. Chanyeol Appa.. Tolong.." Taehyung memejamkan matanya sembari menggumamkan nama sang Ayah dengan lirih. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup menahan sakit di kakinya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah anaknya. Ia meringis kemudian ia mengambil ponsel, dengan segera menekan nomor telepon Chanyeol. Dalam sambungan pertama, telepon tersebut langsung di jawab oleh Chanyeol.

"Taehyung?!" Seru Chanyeol dari sana.

"Ini aku Baekhyun! Tolong aku! Aku mohon! Argh! Chan- Plea- "

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat menahan batu besar yang masih menghimpit anaknya agar kursi kemudi itu tidak melukai kaki Taehyung. "Taehyung ayo bantu ibu menahannya nak, kau pasti kuat. Ayahmu akan datang."

Wajah Taehyung semakin memerah, kakinya begitu sakit. "Ini sakit sekali eomma." Lirihnya.

* * *

"Halo?! Baekhyun! Baek! Argh sial!" Chanyeol mengumpat ponselnya yang kehilangan jaringan. Ia segera berlari. Bertabrakan dengan orang-orang yang juga berlarian menyelamatkan diri.

Dan ia bertabrakan dengan Sehun. Dengan langkah yang gontai Chanyeol menghadang Sehun dengan mencengkram kerah kemejanya. "Dimana dia?! Dimana mereka?!"

Chanyeol berteriak di hadapan wajah Sehun.

Sehun gelagapan, ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol pada kerahnya.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Chanyeol beralih mencekik leher Sehun. "Aku tanya dimana Baekhyun?!"

Sehun tercekat, ia merasa hampir mati. Ia kemudian menunjuk sebuah gedung. Membuat Chanyeol menoleh mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Kim Corp. "Akhh. B-basement." ucap Sehun sebisa mungkin.

Chanyeol benar-benar seperti akan membunuhnya. Ia semakin mencengkram leher Sehun. "Kau meninggalkan mereka?!"

"L-lepaskan a-aku keparat!" Sehun meninju pipi Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, membuat Chanyeol jatuh terjungkal dan cengkraman di leher Sehun terlepas. Sehun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersungkur.

Chanyeol menyeka sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah sedikit lalu dengan segera ia bangkit. Ia harus menyelamatkan Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Ya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan mereka.

"Bertahanlah. Aku mohon. Selamatkan mereka Tuhan."

Dengan kaki yang terluka serta darah yang sedikit mengalir dari pahanya, ia berlari sekuat tenaga, Kim Corp ada di depan matanya. Tanah masih berguncang. Chanyeol berlari sembari memegang pahanya yang terkena tancapan kaca saat ia menyelamatkan diri dari kantornya. Namun kaca tersebut sudah ia cabut dan kemeja yang ia pakai sudah ia gunakan untuk mengikat pahanya, menjadikannya perban untuk sementara agar darahnya tidak terus mengalir dengan deras.

Chanyeol sampai di gedung parkir Kim Corp. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha mendorong batu yang berada di atas bagian mobilnya.

"Baekhyun!" Serunya.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Chanyeol! Tolong Taehyung, cepat! Arghhh!" Ia masih berusaha mendorong batu tersebut.

Chanyeol dengan segera menghampiri mereka meski berlari sedikit terpincang. Ia tidak perduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah anaknya. Chanyeol merunduk melihat keadaan Taehyung. Anak itu meringis menahan sakit di kakinya. "Taehyung tahan sebentar sayang."

"Appa..."

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mendorong batu tersebut, percuma, tidak berhasil.

"Appa tolong aku arghh!" Teriak Taehyung dari dalam.

"Baekhyun coba terus angkat batu itu." Perintah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menurutinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka di perintah oleh mantan suaminya ini, tapi kali ini ia harus bisa berkompromi bukan?

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling, ia melihat sebuah besi tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan segera ia mengambil besi tersebut dengan bersusah payah karena tanah terus berguncang dan batu-batu kecil karena retakan terus jatuh.

Chanyeol sekuat tenaga berusaha mencoba membuka garasi mobil dengan besi yang ia ambil. "Aaarrghhh!" Sampai ujung besi itu bengkok namun akhirnya garasi itu terbuka.

Ia mengobrak-abrik isi garasi tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah linggis. Ia ambil linggis dan besi yang tadi ia temukan. "Baekhyun, bantu aku mengangkat batu ini agar Taehyung bisa mengeluarkan kakinya."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengambil besi dari tangan Chanyeol, mereka mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membuat batu itu terangkat. "Chanyeol aku tidak kuat argh!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terjatuh karena tanah bergetar sangat hebat, sementara batu itu semakin menghimpit Taehyung di dalam mobil.

"Eomma! Appa! Aku mencintai kalian, sungguh. Hiks. " Taehyung berteriak karena ia semakin terhimpit di dalam mobil, nafasnya mulai sesak ditambah kaki dan tubuhnya semakin terjepit.

Chanyeol mencoba berdiri, ia meraih linggis yang terjatuh di depannya. "Sial!"

Ia harus menyelamatkan Taehyung, ia tidak ingin kehilangan buah hatinya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup ia menyesal seumur hidup dulu. Chanyeol menusuk kedua ban mobil belakang milik Sehun sampai ban tersebut gembos, membuat mobil itu secara otomatis menurun ke belakang. Tindakan Chanyeol barusan sukses membuat kaki Taehyung yang terjepit melonggar.

"Taehyung, cepat keluar nak!"

Baekhyun dengan segera mencoba menahan batu yang menghimpit Taehyung agar tidak menekan ke bawah selagi Chanyeol membantu Taehyung keluar dari dalam mobil.

Dan saat Taehyung berhasil keluar dari dalam mobil, mobil tersebut amblas akibat reruntuhan bangunan yang jatuh dari atap. Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik melindungi Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini."

Dengan memeluk Baekhyun dan Taehyung, Chanyeol menarik mereka keluar dari gedung. "Kita berlindung ke stadion. Bangunan itu kokoh."

Mereka berlari ke arah stadion, dengan guncangan tanah yang sudah hilang. Sepertinya yang terakhir tadi adalah gempa susulan. Tapi demi berjaga-jaga, Chanyeol tetap harus membawa mereka ke tempat yang aman.

Mereka duduk di pinggir gedung stadion yang di sisinya adalah laut. Chanyeol bersandar pada tembok gedung. Ia baru merasakan nyeri di kakinya.

"Appa! Terimakasih." Taehyung memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

Chanyeol menjawabnya sambil meringis, "Syukurlah aku tidak terlambat." ia mengusap pungung Taehyung. "Untung saja kakimu tidak terluka."

"Ya tapi kakimu yang terluka, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyela. "Taehyung, kau bersandarlah dulu, biarkan ibu melihat luka di kaki ayahmu."

Taehyung menurut, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk di samping paha Chanyeol. Ia memegang luka yang sudah di perban asal-asalan itu, membuat sang pemilik mengerang sakit. Baekhyun membuka blouse yang ia kenakan, membuat Chanyeol membelalakan matanya melihat Baekhyun nekat hanya memakai singlet tipis sekarang.

Baekhyun membuka perban lama Chanyeol dan menggantikannya dengan blouse miliknya, ia perban luka di paha Chanyeol dengan telaten sementara Chanyeol memperhatikannya dalam diam. Ternyata Baekhyun masih perduli padanya.

Selesai dengan luka Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendongak, manik hitam mereka bertemu.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol.

Tanpa di duga, Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat berterimakasih pada mantan suaminya karena masih perduli menolong ia dan anaknya. Tidak seperti Sehun, kekasih brengseknya yang malah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Chanyeol, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku dan anakku." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Chanyeol.

"Demi Tuhan, jika aku bertemu dengan Sehun, aku akan membunuhnya." ucap Baekhyun geram.

Chanyeol ragu mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Baekhyun, namun ia menangkap senyum di wajah anaknya yang sedang memperhatikan mereka, akhirnya Chanyeol balas memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Hey Taehyung anakku juga, Baek. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian. Aku mencintai kalian. Dan soal kekasihmu, do'akan saja ia mati terkena reruntuhan batu."

Baekhyun mendongak, matanya bertemu kembali dengan mata yang membuat jantungnya selalu berdegup hingga sekarang. "Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, istriku." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Chanyeol perlahan melumat bibir peach favoritenya, dan betapa senangnya ia Baekhyun juga membalas lumatan di bibirnya. Mereka saling melumat, kepala mereka sudah miring satu sama lain untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Chanyeol terus menghisap bahkan menyedot dengan kuat bibir bawah Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun mengeluarkan lenguhan.

"Mmhhh.."

"Eomma... Appa..."

Sampai suara tersebut menyadarkan mereka atas pekerjaannya. Taehyung masih disini. Menatap mereka dengan mulut yang terbuka, ia tercengang. Orang tuanya baru saja berciuman panas di depan matanya. Akhirnya Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Ciuman mereka berkahir karena anaknya.

"Eomma! Appa! Aku mencintai kalian!" Taehyung berhambur memeluk kedua orang tuanya, tak ada yang lebih mebahagiakan dalam hidupmu selain melihat kedua orang tua kalian begitu harmonis, bukankah begitu?

* * *

2 Tahun Kemudian...

"Mhhh.. Akhh.. Chanhh.." Suara lenguhan yang keras itu terdengar dari kamar di sebelah kamar Taehyung.

Taehyung yang sedang membaca komik di kamarnya tidak tahan lagi mendengar suara-suara erotis yang ibu dan ayahnya teriakkan setiap malam. Memang ia sudah biasa mendengarnya, tapi tetap saja hal itu mengganggu telinganya. "Heol..."

Ia menghela nafasnya sembari memasangkan sebuah earphone, dan menyalakan lagu dengan volume yang cukup keras, berusaha tidak mendengar suara aneh dari kamar orang tuanya. Dan kembali fokus pada komiknya.

Meanwhile...

"Nghhh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.." Baekhyun melenguh karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh suaminya.

Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak hebat akibat perbuatan Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol tidak ada hentinya menggenjot lubang anal Baekhyun dengan brutal.

Clokh clokh clokh

"Arghh kau begitu nikmat sayang." Ucap Chanyeol di sela-sela kegiatan panasnya. Ia semakin melebarkan paha Baekhyun agar ia bisa lebih dalam lagi menumbuk prostat istrinya lebih dalam.

"Yah.. Chanhh disanahh.. Ahh.. La-lagihh.." Baekhyun meracau sambil mencengkram kuat lengan Chanyeol, ia memohon agar suaminya lebih dan lebih dalam lagi membobol lubangnya. Dirinya merasa penuh karna penis Chanyeol yang besar dan panjang terus menumbuk lubangnya dengan gerakan yang membuat dirinya melayang.

"Kau menjepitku Baek arghh!" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala, ia tidak tahan karena Baekhyun menjepit dirinya di dalam sana. Ini begitu nikmat, Baekhyun mengetatkan lubangnya agar Chanyeol merasa penisnya terpijit-pijit di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh di sela nafasnya yang memburu, ia masih terus mengetatkan lubangnya agar Chanyeol semakin menggila. Chanyeol menampilkan senyum miringnya, rupanya istrinya mulai nakal.

Plop!

Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam lubang hangat Baekhyun, Baekhyun bingung, ia mengerutkan keningnya, apakah Chanyeol marah dan ingin mengakhiri permainan mereka? Baekhyun ingin bangkit dari tidurnya tapi hal itu tertahan karena Chanyeol dengan secara tiba-tiba mendorong masuk seluruh penis besarnya ke dalam lubang anal Baekhyun dengan sekali hentakan.

Jlebh!

"AAAAANGGGHHHHHHH.." Baekhyun melenguh keras, bahkan ia melengkungkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya karena perbuatan Chanyeol. Mulutnya terbuka, dadanya naik turun akibat sensasi yang di berikan suaminya.

Chanyeol merunduk, ia menatap Baekhyun di bawahnya dengan senyuman jahilnya. "Masih ingin mengerjaiku hm?"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Chanyeol juga kembali menghentakkan penisnya masuk lebih dalam ke lubang hangat istrinya.

Baekhyun tersentak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aahhh... Tidak chanhh please.."

Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka, ia menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Baekhyun bergantian sambil kembali menggenjot dengan brutal tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun.

Clokh clokh clokh

"Mmhhh ahhh ahhh.."

"Erghhhh.."

Habis sudah diri Baekhyun. Seluruh tubuhnya di kuasai oleh suaminya yang berbadan besar di atasnya.

"Chanhh a-aku ingin-"

"Keluarkan sayang."

Crot

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya yang menyemprot ke dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin membersihkan cairan itu, tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja." Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. Menautkan jemari mereka.

Clokh clokh clokh clokh clokh.

"Ngghh.. Ahhh..."

Chanyeol belum berhenti menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun sudah lemas di bawah kungkungannya, ia tidak tahan karena permainan mereka yang gila malam ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Terbayang berapa lama mereka bergumul di ranjang? Tidak begitu lama, tapi Chanyeol sudah sekitar enam kali menyemprot lubang hangat Baekhyun dengan spermanya. Itu semua karena lubang favoritenya yang begitu terasa nikmat. Rasanya ia tidak ingin berhenti menggenjot Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak memanggil namanya menandakan ia akan orgasme kembali entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Keluarkan sayanghh.." Baekhyun memeluk erat leher Chanyeol, kakinya juga memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat agar cairan milik suaminya tidak mengalir keluar dari lubangnya.

Crot crot croth

Chanyeol menyembur lubang sempit Baekhyun kembali dengan spermanya. Ia ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang menahan tubuhnya agar Baekhyun tidak merasa keberatan. Dada mereka naik turun, mengatur nafas bersama. Chanyeol menyingkap poni Baekhyun, ia mengusap keringat di wajah istri cantiknya. Begitu juga Baekhyun, ia melakukan hal yang sama. Manik hitam mereka bertemu. Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada suaminya yang di hadiahi kecupan-kecupan lembut untuk wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

Plop!

Chanyeol melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Ia berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun, menarik Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat, "Aku selalu berfikir, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak datang menyelamatkan aku dan Taehyung saat itu. Mungkin kita tidak akan hidup utuh sekarang. Aku sangat takut kehilangan anakku lagi saat itu." Ucapnya menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tercekat, kembali teringat anak keduanya bersama Baekhyun yang sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, tak lama sebelum tragedi gempa bumi itu terjadi. Park Jesper. Anak keduanya, adik dari Park Taehyung yang meninggal dunia akibat sebuah kecelakaan saat Chanyeol mengajak Jesper yang sedang liburan sekolah ke sebuah arena bermain yang memicu adrenalin, ia menuruti permintaan Jesper yang ingin sekali bermain arung jeram.

Baekhyun berkali-kali mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak menuruti kemauan anaknya yang agak berbahaya tersebut. Tapi Jesper keras kepala. Ia tetap bersikeras bahkan ia melakukan mogok makan saat itu karena Baekhyun tidak menurutinya. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah pada anaknya. Ia mengajak Jesper ke sebuah wisata air untuk bermain arung jeram agar anaknya berhenti merajuk.

Namun di pertengahan permainan, kekhawatiran Baekhyun terjadi. Sebuah kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan anaknya tenggelam dan hanyut terbawa derasnya air sungai. Chanyeol sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan Jesper bersama dengan teamnya. Namun Jesper sudah terlalu banyak meminum air dan tidak bisa terselamatkan.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun begitu murka, ia selalu menyalahkan Chanyeol atas kematian anak keduanya. Dan berujung menceraikan Chanyeol. Membuat keluarga mereka terpecah belah.

"Seandainya saat itu aku tetap tegas untuk melarang Jesper pergi denganmu, mungkin semuanya akan tetap utuh." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol refleks menatap Baekhyun, ia melepaskan rengkuhannya. "Kau masih mengungkit hal itu, Baek?"

Baekhyun bungkam, ia tahu pasti Chanyeol merasa tersindir kembali sekarang. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang masih saja belum bisa menerima kepergian anak keduanya.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi coba saja saat itu kau lebih tegas pada anakmu dan tidak terus memanjakannya, Jesper pasti masih disini bersama kita."

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya, rahangnya mengeras. Rupanya Baekhyun masih menyalahkannya. "Jadi kau masih menyalahkanku soal itu?!"

Baekhyun ikut bangkit dari tidurnya, ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. "Bukan begitu, tapi seandainya saja kau menyelamatkannya saat itu, Jesper masih hidup dengan kita saat ini."

Chanyeol mendengus kasar, "Kau pikir aku tidak menyelamatkan anakku?! Lalu kau pikir aku yang meginginkan kematian Jesper?! Aku berusaha saat itu Baek! Bahkan aku tidak perduli dengan kepalaku yang terbentur batu dan terus mencoba meraih tubuh Jesper!"

Nada bicara Chanyeol mulai naik membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Aku ini ayahnya! Tidak mungkin aku menginginkan anakku mati! Bahkan jika aku bisa menukar nyawaku untuk anakku, aku rela melakukannya." Dengan itu Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia memakai kembali pakaiannya dan beranjak ke lemari mengambil sebuah jaket dan topinya.

Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya melihat Chanyeol. "Kau mau kemana, Chanyeol?"

"Kemanapun yang bisa menukar nyawaku dengan Jesper untukmu."

Baekhyun kalut, ia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang. Menahan Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hiks. Tidak Chanyeol. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol diam, ia memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Sementara Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya pada perut Chanyeol.

"Jangan pergi lagi Chanyeol. Aku salah. Tidak mungkin kau mencelakai anakmu sendiri. Bahkan kau sudah menyelematkanku dan Taehyung saat gempa terjadi. Maafkan aku. Aku mohon.."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. Ia berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menangis.

"Dengarkan aku.." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun, mata mereka bertemu.

"Kasih sayang seorang Ayah adalah nyata adanya, seorang Ayah adalah pahlawan pertama untuk anak laki-laki. Sementara cinta adalah sabar, cinta adalah kebaikan, cinta akan menemukan jalannya sendiri menuju kebaikan, mengungkapkan kebenaran dan menciptakan segalanya, mempercayai segalanya, mentoleransi segalanya. Cintaku kepada istri dan anakku tidak akan pernah berakhir. Aku akan selalu melindungi kalian dengan kedua tanganku, agar aku tidak kehilangan kalian untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku mencintai kalian apapun yang terjadi. Percayalah padaku."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meneteskan air matanya, sejujurnya ia beruntung memiliki suami seperti Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak akan mengungkit hal itu lagi.."

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, "Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Daddy." Balas Baekhyun dengan suara yang di buat-buat seperti anak bayi.

Chanyeol mengernyit menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun tertawa, ia menuntun tangan Chanyeol ke perutnya. "Dia yang menjawab, bukan aku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hamil Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya menatap Baekhyun. Ia mengusap-usap perut Baekhyun yang baru disadarinya sedikit membuncit. Ia pikir perut istrinya membesar akhir-akhir ini karena Baekhyun selalu banyak makan dan ngemil. Tapi apa? Istrinya hamil?

"Kau tidak bohong kan Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan imut, "Usianya sudah 3 bulan 2 minggu."

"APA?!"

Dan secara tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dengan keras menampilkan Taehyung yang tercengang di sana. Sepertinya ia belum tidur dan tidak tahan dengan suara ribut di kamar sebelahnya. Lalu yang ia dapat adalah pernyataan kalau ibunya tengah hamil lagi. "EOMMA HAMIL LAGI?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk polos dan Chanyeol tercengang dengan kehadiran Taehyung yang masuk secara tiba-tiba. Sampai ia tersadar kalau istrinya masih telanjang bulat.

"YA! PARK TAEHYUNG KELUAR DARI KAMAR! JANGAN LIHAT TUBUH IBUMU!"

Taehyung segera berlari keluar dari kamar mendengar teriakan ayahnya yang menggelegar sebelum sebuah bantal mengenai wajahnya dengan telak.

 **END**

Huaaaa apa ini? :'v

Halo, aku datang dengan fanfict baru, Pricked nya masih tetep lanjut kok, di tunggu yah.. Makasih supportnya^^

First, aku mau meluruskan kesalahpahaman disini

Thanks buat **Yoogurt** (kalo ga salah itu unamenya, sorry lupa hiks) yang udah review dan ingetin shouta soal penjelasan fiksi ini yg kurang. Karena yg mengupload ini tadi siang adalah temen shouta yg sukarela mau uploadin fanfict ini karna udah ga sabaran. Alhasil Shouta lupa bilang ke dia soal fanfict ini yg shouta buat dari San Andreas versi ChanBaek dan udah terlanjur dia upload. Mohon maaf atas ketelodoran saya yang baru lihat bcs sibuk dengan kerjaan T^T udah Shouta rubah ya^^

Gimana? Kalian suka ga sama cerita kali ini?

Ga hot ya nc nya? Feel nya broh, Maapkan akuh bukan master of enceh fanfiction :'v

Pertama kalinya aku nulis oneshoot, bingung mau gimana endingnya, jadinya kek begitu dah si mphi punya dede baru :'v

Kasih tau aku gimana pendapat kalian ya.. Di mohon dengan sangat reviewnya^^

With love,

Jung Shouta


End file.
